


You Watch WHAT?!

by Wayward_and_Worn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dean Winchester Gives Oral Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: How it got started:“Girls watch porn too, you know.”  Y/N said from the backseat as they headed home from another hunt.“Name one,” Dean scoffed.“Uh. Me.”  She ignored Sam as he whipped around to look at her from his position at shotgun.“You do not.”  He huffed with all the certainty that Dean Winchester possessed.She crossed her arms and scowled.





	You Watch WHAT?!

                A week later…

                Shuffling caught her attention and she turned, seeing Sam leaning in her doorway with a large tome of some kind in his hands, “So get this, the lore says…”  He looked up, “are you watching porn?!”

                “Porn?!”  A shout and then the sound of running feet and Dean appeared in the doorway. 

                She shook her head and laughed, reaching to pause the video on her computer.  “Yes, Sam, yes I am.  What’s up?”  Porn aside, she knew that Sam envied the hell out of her massive PC monitor.

                Dean shouldered past his brother to enter.  Y/N was turned in her chair, facing the door and Sam.  He stood next to her, staring at the screen as they talked. 

                “Am I…” Sam began, uncertainty and discomfort rolling off him. 

                “Not at all Sam, the door was open.  I’m fully dressed and, “she glanced up at Dean who was fixated on the monitor.  “What did you find?”  She absently reached over and un-paused the video, her hands returning to her lap. 

                The younger Winchester fought his eyes away from the screen and back to the book.  “It seems like it’s one of those annual harvest curses.”

                “Ugh, I hate those.”  She sighed, “We missed it didn’t we?  I mean the sacrifice has taken place.  It won’t be above ground again until next season?”  As she was talking, Dean reached down, taking her hand from her lap and gently pulling her to her feet.  Still glued to the monitor, he scooted behind her and sat in her chair, tucking in to her desk. 

                “Dean!” Sam admonished.  Dean either didn’t hear a word or was ignoring his younger brother.    

                “It’s ok.”  Y/N laughed.  “Let’s go see what else you have.”  She led them out to the library. 

                “You let him get away with that?!”  Sam asked as they approached the pile of research. 

                “What can I say,” she shrugged, “I have a crush on the guy.”

                “And I’ve told you that he totally has a crush on you too!  Don’t you think it’s about time you two did something about that?”  Sam said tiredly. 

                “Maybe.  Someday.”  She sighed.

                “He’s watching your porn in YOUR room!”  Sam exclaimed. 

                “Sam!”

                They’d worked for a while before Sam and Y/N were satisfied that there was nothing more to do now.  “I’ll call Garth and update them.  You’d better go see what Dean is up to.”

                “Yeah, he could be balls-deep in—“

                “STOP!” Sam hollered, literally running from her into the kitchen as she retreated to her bedroom. 

                Dean was exactly where they’d left him.  Only turning his head when he heard the click of the door as she closed it behind her.  He pointed to her monitor.  “This is some real high quality stuff here.  No ads, pop-ups, garbage, nothing!  The HD quality is superb.”

                She nodded in agreement and stood behind him.  With Sam’s words echoing in her head, she placed her hands on his shoulders.  He didn’t really react, although her own heart sped up.  She then ran them down his chest, bending until her front met the back of the chair.  She clasped her hands together over his stomach and rested her chin on his left shoulder.  “So, where are you?”

                Dean leaned his head against hers, cheek to cheek, nuzzling her as he took control of the mouse.  “I didn’t stray out of the Oral Pleasures category.  Seems you’re a fan of being eaten.”  He nuzzled her again. 

                “Mmmhmmm,” she purred, wishing the chair wasn’t in the way.  “It’s my favorite thing to receive.”

                “Really.”  Dean grasped both of her wrists in one large, warm hand.  “That just so happens to be my favorite thing to give.”  Her sharp intake of breath so near his ear only encouraged him.  “We should be friends.”  He turned a little more towards her. 

                “We should,” she nodded in agreement.  “Are you good at it?” 

                He couldn’t help his smirk, “I’ve never been kicked out of bed for lack of performance.”

                “Neither have I.”  She replied breathily.

                Back onscreen, the oral receiver was falling into her screaming release, and Y/N tightened her arms, hugging Dean (and the chair) to her chest.  “Wow.”  He said in wonder, “That was a strong one.”

                She chuckled, “Sure looked like it.”

                Dean’s thumb began stroking her wrist.  “Y/N, if I turn my head again, I’m going to kiss you.  And I’m going to keep kissing you until I get you spread out on that bed.  Then I’m going to try my damndest to give you orgasms stronger than this one.”  He nodded towards the quivering actor on the screen.  “But if I do, I need to know that tomorrow—“ he stopped, his breath coming in quick, raspy puffs. 

                She unclasped her hands, expecting him to let go.  “It’s ok if you don’t want to do this.  We don’t—“ she was cut off by his lips, demanding and soft against her own.  Only then did he release her so that he could swivel the chair to pull her onto his lap.  Positioning her on one thigh, legs draped over the other.  Her arms wrapped around his neck, greedily accepting his tongue as it pushed into her mouth.  His hand, splayed across her back trailed up higher to grasp the back of her neck.  She moaned. 

                When then pulled back for air, his emerald eyes burned into hers.  “More?”  He asked softly. 

                “Yes.” She replied, leaning back into his lips.

                The next time they broke apart for air, she had a question.  “What’s your favorite thing to receive?”

                His eyes danced over her face for a moment.  “I love hearing my name on your lips.”

                “You smooth mother—“ she began.

                “No, really.”  He laughed softly and put a hand to the side of her face, his thumb stroking her kiss swollen lips.  “I get so into it, and it just does something to me.  I love it.”

                “Dean.”  She said softly, almost a whisper.  She held his eyes, watching as they rolled back and closed.  She ran her hand between them to his strong erection. 

                “See?”  He swallowed and licked his lips.

                “I do,” she pressed harder, earning a slight “unnf” from him.  “Didn’t you mention something about me being sprawled out on that bed?”

                His eyes popped open.  “Yes.  Yes I did.”

                She stood, taking both of his hands and pulling him up with her.  He followed as she slowly walked backwards, stopping just shy of her legs hitting the mattress.  “Do you want the honors?  Or do you want to watch?”

                He sighed heavily, pulling off his t-shirt.  “Sweetheart, if you have me do it, I’m just going to rip something.  And women’s lingerie is expensive.  I’m told.”

                “Well then,” she reached out, placing her hand on the back of his neck and pulling his mouth to hers.  Trading places and breaking the kiss, pushing him down on the foot of the bed.  He looked up at her with desire and worship.  “Then watch.”

                As she kicked off her shoes, he did the same with his boots.  When she was pulling off her shirt, she heard the sound of his belt being pulled from the loops with a “fwwwip!” When she could see him again, he was leaning back on his elbows, shirtless, shoeless, and his jeans unfastened like a glorious invitation.  She paused.  “Oh, you look good enough to eat.”  She said, pulling her jeans down her legs.

                He bit his lower lip, allowing his eyes to roam her body.  “So do you.”

                Stripping down to nothing but her smile, she stood before him.  “You still want to do this?”  Taking a step forward. 

                “Y/N, if the answer to that question is ever, “no,” you have my permission to shoot me.”  He grinned and reached for her.  His warm hands grasping her hips, he pulled her towards him.  He softly kissed her stomach, his hands sliding around to grasp her ass.  She sighed as he gripped tightly. 

                His arms suddenly tightened as he stood, lifting her, spinning, and falling on top of her on the bed.  She squawked as he back hit the comforter and was covered by Dean.  “Hi,” he breathed, kissing her.  “Now that you’re sufficiently sprawled, I’d like to hear my name from that pretty mouth a few more times.”

                “Yes sir,” she replied, noticing the slight shudder at hearing the title.  Filing that away, she ran her hands up his back, “Dean.”  She whispered.  She gripped his shoulders.  “Dean.”  She repeated.  She arched up into the rough material of his jeans.  “Oh honey,” she moaned, “Those have to go.”

                “My thoughts exactly.”  He smiled, pulling away, he stood quickly and removed the offending garment and boxers.  While he did, she scooted to the edge of the bed, taking his cock in her hand the moment it sprang free.  The air rushed out of his lungs.  “What are—“

                He was cut off when her tongue met the base of his cock and dragging all the way up to the tip.               

                “Oh, Oh God.” He gulped.

                She pulled away, gently pumping him in her fist.  “I have wanted to taste you for so long.”  She found herself admitting.

                “Oh yeah?  Since when?”  He asked, trailing his fingers down her cheek.

                “Since I first saw you…Agent.”  She pushed her tongue out swirling around the head. 

                “Unnnnhhh…why’d you wait?”  His fingers found themselves tangled in her hair. 

                She sucked him fully into her mouth, her hand gripping his sac, the other at the base.  His fist clenched, taking a handful of hair and cried out as she moaned around him.

                Dean found himself thrusting into her eager mouth, an orgasm already building in his core.  “Y/N,” he gasped, “Baby, you’re gonna make me cum.”  He tugged her gently away from him. 

                She pulled back, releasing him to the cold air, he hissed.  “You don’t want to?”  She tilted her head, eyes sparkling and hungry.  Her hand continuing to stroke the shaft.

                He was lost in her eyes a moment, every nerve begging to push back into her mouth.  Screaming for her.  “Some women don’t like to swallow.”  He said, “I was just…warning you in case you didn’t.”

                A purely ravenous grin covered her face, making his pending orgasm throb in his stomach.  “Dean Winchester, this is my favorite thing to give.”  With that, she grabbed his hips with both hands, roughly pulling him towards her and balls-deep into her mouth.

                He cried her name as she let him take control.  He wound his hands in her hair again, thrusting roughly.  He came almost immediately.  As the sensitivity kicked in, he let go, dropping to his knees between her own.

                A moment passed and he felt her hands under his chin, tipping his face to meet her eyes.  “And I love the taste.”  She said.

                A tremor shot through him, causing his half-hard cock to twitch.  “Where have you been all my life?”  He asked in wonder.  He rested his hands on her thighs, rising up so her knees hugged his torso.  She leaned back a little.  “I can’t kiss you?”  He puzzled.

                “Some guys don’t like the taste of—“ she was cut off by his hot, demanding kiss.

                He growled against her lips, “Not this guy.”  He rested his forehead against hers, drinking in the desire he found in her eyes.  “Now, speaking of taste.”  He put one finger to her lips, and dragged it down her chin, down her neck, between her breasts and over her stomach, finally pausing and slipping it between her slick folds.  “I hope that’s for me.”  He tipped his head back, raising his eyebrows at her.

                “Yes.”  She licked her lips.  “Dean.”

                He growled and leaned forward, claiming her mouth again.  Too soon, he pulled away and kissed down her body to the apex of her thighs.  His tongue quickly invading her folds, sending waves of pleasure through Y/N.  She fell onto her back with a cry.

                He was right, he was very good.  She was almost immediately moving her hips up and down against his tongue.  Eventually he held her down with both hands, causing her to clench the sheets in her fists as she was reduced to a gasping mess.  “Dean.  Dean please.”  She found herself begging.  “Please, I need to cum!”

                “Mmm mmph.”  He shook his head curtly.  Thrusting a finger inside her, twisting and pressing against her g-spot.  She jerked and he pulled back, focusing his eyes on her.  “You’re gonna ride this for a bit longer.  You taste too good.”

                She wailed softly as he delved back in.  Dean brought her to the edge four times before she was almost sobbing with need.  “But I want to ride you Dean.”  She gasped.  When he didn’t reply, she shifted tactics.  “Please Sir, please let me cum.”

                He pulled back, his fingers still massaging her g-spot and his thumb circling her clit.  “What did you say?”  His lips were flush, and his chin was wet with her desire. 

                She met his eyes with as much desire as she could convey.  “Sir.  Please.  I need to cum.”

                A grin of pure pleasure spread across his face as he nodded, “Since you asked so nicely.”  This time, he lowered his head slowly, sliding his tongue back over her clit, not stopping until she was screaming his name. 

                She came like a freight train, writhing and bucking, and Dean allowed it.  Taking the pressure off her hips and wrapping both arms under her thighs, he held tight, following her movements as she rode the waves.    

                When the pleasure finally ebbed, she was reduced to a boneless mass, her hands reaching weakly to run through his hair.  “Please come up here.”  She begged, her hands caressing his face as he kissed the inside of her thighs.  Thighs that were burning slightly from his stubble.    

                “Scoot back.”  He commanded softly.  Following and crawling up her body as she obeyed.  He rested himself on top of her, kissing her for a good long time. 

                When she finally found her voice, she said his name softly.  Rewarded with a shudder and a purr. 

                “Yes?”

                “What did you need to know about tomorrow?”

                “Mmm?”  He raised his head to meet her eyes.

                “Earlier, you said that you needed to know that tomorrow…”  She turned her head, noticing the stiffness pressing against her stomach.  Smiling a little at the sensation that he was hard again. 

                He looked unsure suddenly.  He took a breath, clearly trying to find a suitable answer.  Apparently finding nothing good in the Archives of Bullshit, he settled on the truth.  “I was going to say that I needed to know that tomorrow we won’t have ruined our friendship.”

                She smiled, putting her hand to the side of his face.  “The only thing that I can promise you about tomorrow is that you’re gonna be screaming MY name before lunch.”

                The wicked grin returned and he rolled them over, settling her over his hips.  “How about you just make me scream your name now?”


End file.
